A Proposal to Remember
by sayuri-mo
Summary: Mamoru had a brilliant idea! So bright that all events from that day on, goes beyond what he had planned and beyond his control.
1. Chapter 1 - A great idea

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 1 – A Great Idea**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

 **And this is my attempt to make comedy story. And this will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^**

 **Sayuri**

 **CHAPTER 1 – A Great Idea**

* * *

Mamoru had an idea, yes, a great idea! He had been thinking of a gift for his dear Usako`s birthday... It had to be a memorable gift that would show all his love for her.

Everything was set up between the guys. Even the place: the Crown Arcade. When Mamoru told Motoki about his idea and surprise, Motoki knew he would do everything to help his friend. All for this couple! They deserved nothing but the best.

The scheme also involved Jedeite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Nephrite. After the battle with Galaxia, they returned to Earth in order to live a normal life and build their future along with the inner Senshi. All relationships were great.

When Mamoru told them about the plan, they couldn't recognize Prince Endymion's behavior. Yes, he was a romantic guy but never the type of guy to show it in public or even in front of a small audience. Of course they immediately accepted, excited to see the girls reaction. Priceless for sure, especially, Usagi's.

When Mamoru showed them his plan, almost everything was prepared. The boys began to meet in secret almost every day, getting ready for the big performance. Several weeks passed and finally the day finally came: Tsukino Usagi`s birthday.

Everything was prepared. Motoki closed the Crown Arcade that day, covering all windows to avoid prying eyes!

 **Hikawa Shrine**

The girls gathered in Rei's shrine room, preparing for the collective meeting at 8:00PM in the Crown Arcade. Even Reika, Motoki's girlfriend, joined the group, arriving from Africa a few days before. The mess was huge... clothes, shoes, makeup and many other things scattered on the floor. Though the girls wanted to be beautiful for their boyfriends, all attentions were focused on Usagi because it was her day.

Minako had revealed her suspicions to the others, without Usagi listening, that Mamoru would finally propose to Usagi. The others agreed and decided to join their efforts making their best friend drop dead gorgeous. Mamoru would be knocked out as soon as he saw her! Perfect!

"Reeeeeeei! OUCH! It hurts!" Rei was curling Usagi's hair. She opted to let her hair loose without the odangos.

"Don't complain Usagi-chan! This will be worth it! In the end, you'll thank me... "

"Wow... Where is your bad temper Rei-chan? Jadeite has done wonders!" Usagi said with a devilish laugh.

"Shut up baka Usagi! Let's finish!"

After her hair done, Minako entered the room with a dress. When Usagi saw it, she gaped.

"Minako-chan, don't you think that's too much? I know this is special but..."

"No... It's just breathtaking, ne? Can you imagine Mamoru face? OMG! His jaw will hit the floor! I bet he'll not be able to take his hands off of you!"

"MINAAAA!" Usagi said completely flushed.

"Usagi-chan, go and try on the dress!" She took the dress and went to the bathroom to change. Once the bathroom door opened again, all eyes focused on Usagi, or rather, her dress. The dress was dark blue with short sleeves and short enough, by the middle of the thigh, to show her long and beautiful legs. On the back, it had a "V" opening ending in bottom of her back. In the front, the neckline was round but tight enough to bring out her chest, leaving so much to the imagination. The dress was stuck to her body like a second skin, highlighting every curve and making Usagi very sexy. To complete the set, she put her silver high-heeled sandals, a long silver necklace that came up to her belly, and a little silver flower casting the hair aside, showing a bit of her neck.

Ami was the first to turn red like a tomato by the sight of Usagi's dress. The others looked silently, unable to say anything. However, Reika decided to break the silence.

"Usagi-chan, you're GORGEOUS!" Usagi laughed shyly. She thought her outfit was a little excessive. _'How can I walk in the street like this?'_

Makoto guessed Usagi's thoughts and approached her with a coat in arms.

"Usagi-chan, wear this long coat to make you feel more comfortable. Then, you can take it off when we reach the Arcade." Makoto said with a wink.

"Thank you Mako-chan!"

"Yeah! Tonight will be a special night, I'm sure, come on!" Minako said extremely enthusiastic.

All of them were wearing dresses, just not as revealing as Usagi's, but also beautiful. After all, the night was for their Princess.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2 - The proposal

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 2 – The Proposal**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

And this is my attempt to make comedy story. This will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^

To gabicg1: Thank you for your support! you are amazing ^^ Here it is chapter 2. Slowly, this story wil get more and more crazy...

Lyrics in this chapter: Big Star - "My life is right"

Sayuri

 **CHAPTER 2 - The Proposal**

 **CROWN ARCADE**

"Hey man, calm down! Everything is ready and they're coming." Mamoru looked at the four guys, a few steps from him, drinking and talking to each other and then at Motoki.

"I know, that's why I'm nervous." Motoki put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." And suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mamoru panicked.

"They're here! I'll go behind the stage, open the door and do as agreed." Motoki nodded.

"Hello Ladies! Come in!" He opened the door to the girls, greeting his girlfriend last. As they entered, he immediately closed the door behind them.

"Motoki... you've closed the Arcade? Why?" Usagi asked surprised, without a single a clue.

"It's a surprise! Now, all of you stay here. Don't move!"

"Motoki, honey... What's going on?"

"Honey... trust me." He said at his girlfriend, kissing the girl`s cheek. "Hey, make all yourself comfortable!" He said while running behind the stage.

"This is weird... Why is there a stage?" Asked Ami.

"Karaoke?!"

"Really Minako! Why would you need a stage for karaoke?!" Said Rei.

While her friends were discussing what would happen or not, Usagi decided to take off her jacket to be more comfortable.

 **BEHIND THE STAGE**

"All done! Despite being very suspicious, I don't think they realize what`s going on." Motoki said to his friends.

"How's Usagi-chan?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, she seems to be a little nervous but man… you should see her, she looks amazing." Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"I need to see..." Mamoru peeked behind the stage and saw his Usagi. She was wearing a long coat but all he could see was her back. " _Usako, turn around so I can see you..." He whispered._ She made a few movements with her arms and started taking off the coat. Once the coat fell to the ground, Mamoru could to see Usagi's bare back. He swallowed hard. His eyes followed the trail from her neck to the bottom of her back... and then the legs... The dress length was only a few inches from her backside. What was she thinking? Giving him a heart attack?! Then, she turned around and his attention were focused now on her full chest.

"SHIT!" Cursed Mamoru. Hearing this, the guys immediately joined Mamoru. After seeing Usagi, they could understand their Prince words. Mamoru pushed them back, blocking their sight at his girlfriend.

"Oh god Mamoru! I`m sure you`ll have a very interesting night!" Said Zoisite. Feeling helpless, Mamoru sat down, resting the head on his hands.

"I have to concentrate or I won't be able to do this!"

"Oh yes you can. Let's go and do it" Nephrite said, leading the group to the dark stage.

 **IN THE FRONT OF THE STAGE**

The first chords of a song were heard. This drew their girls attention. 6 figures entered on stage, each one with his instrument. Usagi couldn't believe, Mamoru was in the front, leading the band with a microphone in his hand. "Nani?! Mamo-chan?..."

 _ **Once I walked a lonely road**_

 _ **Had no one to share my love**_

 _ **But then you came and showed the way**_

 _ **And now I hope you're here to stay**_

"OMG! What they're doing?... Wow! Who knew Mamoru-san had such a great voice?" Makoto asked excitedly.

Usagi couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend. The music was beautiful! Was this all for her?

 ** _Lonely age of uncertainty_**

 ** _They disappear when you're near me_**

 ** _When you're around my life's worthwhile_**

 ** _And now I long to see you smile_**

"Look at the way Mamoru is looking at Usagi-chan! So cute!" Minako whispered to Rei.

"Calm down Minako, let me hear!" Rei snapped.

 _ **You give me light**_

 _ **You are my day**_

 _ **You give me life**_

 _ **And that's right**_

"So romantic..." Said Amy

"Yeah, they are good!" replied Reika

 _ **You give me light**_

 _ **You are my day**_

 _ **You give me life**_

 _ **And that's right**_

 _ **So right**_

 _ **So right, so right**_

 _ **My life is right**_

Once the song ended, the girls squealed with delight and applauded the amazing performance. Usagi had tears in her eyes. But before they could greet their boyfriends, Mamoru jumped off the stage, walking towards Usagi. As he reached her, he bent down in front of her, on one knee.

"Tsukino Usagi... This song is for you. My Princess... Will you marry me?" He said while opening a small black box in front of Usagi's face, revealing an engagement ring with a large diamond.

Usagi brought her hands to her face in surprise.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" She cried as Mamoru put the ring on her left finger. Mamoru took his future wife into his arms. The others cheered the couple, feeling happy for them as well. However, this was Mamoru and Usagi moment and seeing them so busy with each other, they decided to go upstairs, to the second floor of the Arcade, for the awaited dinner.

Mamoru kissed Usagi passionately, moving his hands down her back to her waist, holding her against him aggressively.

"Usako... God, what you doing to me?! And this dress... You're trying to break me, here in front of everyone?" Usagi blushed.

"You like it?" She asked launching a sensual smile. Mamoru looked around and noticed they were alone.

"You can't imagine how. Just a minute..." He said grabbing his phone to send a text message to Motoki.

"What are you doing, Mamo-chan?"

"I'm telling Motoki that we'll be a little late for dinner..." He said smiling and kissing her ear. "I need a few moments alone with my future wife." Pushing the blonde behind the stage.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hot Session

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 3 – Hot Session**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

And this is my attempt to make comedy story. This will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^

6 following! thank you so much! ^^ Please, share your ideas with me too! This chapter is a little short but I`ll post the chapter 4 right next to this so... stay tuned ^^

Sayuri

 **CHAPTER 3 - Hot Session**

 **MEANWHILE ON THE 2ND FLOOR - CROWN ARCADE**

Motoki's cellphone rang. He read Mamoru message and showed it to Reika.

"They need some time alone." She said smiling to her boyfriend.

"Hey everybody! Let's eat? They will join us later on." Motoki told the others as they looked at him surprised.

"Couldn't they wait?!..." Rei asks.

"With her in that dress?! I couldn`t!"

"JEDEITE!" Screamed Rei hitting hard his head.

 **BACK TO THE COUPLE**

Usagi was leaning against the wall with Mamoru giving soft kisses on her neck.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan... I need you please...!"

"First the dress now this Usako... What's going on with this sudden temptress?" She blushed furiously.

"It`s your fault!..." She giggled. "Since our first time… I want you more, more and more..."

"Oh Usako..." He grabbed Usagi's legs and placed them around his waist. Stroking her thigh with one hand, the other was around her waist squeezing it hard. He lowered her dress until the waist, kissing the way from her shoulder to her chest. She moaned under his touch. He lowered her to the ground and she took his shirt off. That moment of passion was even more special than other normal day. Their needing was uncontrollable, the desire was unbearable. All they could think about was about pleasuring each other as much as they could.

"Mamo-Chan!"

"Usako!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4 - What Have I done?

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 4 – What Have I done?**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

And this is my attempt to make comedy story. This will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^

Sayuri

 **CHAPTER 4 – What Have I done?**

Usagi and Mamoru were lying on the floor, naked, hugging each other, taking a rest from their hot session. A few moments later, the finally managed getting dressed to meet their friends for dinner. Once they arrived, all eyes were on them...

"So! What you two were doing?..." Everyone looked at Minako and the couple blushed.

"MINA!" Ami said embarassed.

"Nani?! Did I say something wrong?" She said looking at them.

"Be quiet! Come on you two, let`s eat!" Rei said.

When they sat down at the table, the girls tried to make the moment less awkward changing the topic of conversation to the engagement ring. However, one of them had an entirely different idea.

"Oooohhhh!" Minako screamed suddenly. The girls looked seriously at Minako. Usagi was really scared because Minako had that crazy look that she knew very well.

"Great... Kunzite, she's drunk!" Said Makoto.

Kunzite knew very well his girlfriend... The dangerous type, specially when she had a couple of drinks. He always tried not interfere unless was something really serious.

"Usagi-chan! This is the PERFECT day. You probably have conceived Chibiusa! This is amazing! A wedding and a baby!" A huge silence reigned in the room only interrupted by Kunzite.

"Enough Minako! Sorry guys..." He moved her far from _the table._

All eyes, once again, landed on the couple but their expression was unreadable, until Usagi jumped up from her chair and stormed off from the table.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to the bathroom..."

"Usako!" He tried to catch her but she was faster, escaping from his hand.

"Mamoru-san, I'll go check on her, don't worry." reassured Rei.

 **ON THE BATHROOM**

Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw Rei coming.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Don't be upset, you know how Minako is..."

"She's right..." Rei looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?! What are you saying baka Usagi?" Usagi turned around to face her friend eyes.

"I'm so stupid Rei! I forgot!..."

"What did you forget?! Oh great... Don't tell me you're... Wait! But you and Mamoru took this step in your relationship some time ago... You're on the pill, aren't you?"

"I was until a few days ago... I had to take an antibiotic because of that stupid flu and I didn't remembered it anymore! Oh my god ... Rei-chan, what if Minako is right?" Rei looked confused as trying to gather Usagi's information. "Usagi, you must talk to Mamoru-san about this... Come on, I'll call him, ok?" Usagi had tears in her eyes. "Ssshhh don't worry, everything will be alright. Now, you need your future husband here for you. Wait here." Usagi nodded.

Rei came back into the room and Mamoru went to her immediately.

"Mamoru-san, Usagi needs you... Go, she's in the bathroom."

"Thank you Rei."

Usagi was leaning against the wall and, deeply she felt embarrassed and stupid... ' _How can I tell him? I`m so stupid... How did I make this mistake?!'_

"Usako?!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her fiancé. Seeing her crying, he held her tight in his arms "Honey, you're okay?! Are you upset?"

"..."

"Oh my dear Usako, Minako is drunk. For sure she didn't mean it, ne?"

"Mamo-chan, I've made a mistake... Please don't be mad at me..."

"Usako... How could I be angry with you? Now tell me, what's wrong?" He said while cleaning her tears with his thumb.

"Mamo-chan... I forgot completely. I'm not taking contraceptive for a few days because of flu`s medication... It's all my fault, I didn't remember about it anymore!" And she broke into tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, Usako... Don't say that! We're engaged, aren't we? We'll start a family one day, right? What matters if it's a little earlier than we had imagined? I'm here with you, always! For you and our baby, even if she comes now." He smiled to her. "Perhaps it might be an interesting story to tell our daughter one day?" He smiled.

"Mamo-chan... It's not funny..." She said looking at the floor embarrassed. He lifted her chin, making her to look at him.

"That was a very special moment between us Usako, let's keep it, ok? In a few weeks we will know. Hey, I'll be overjoyed!" She throwed herself into his arms.

"I love you so much Mamo-chan!"

"I love you too!"

A few moments later, they joined their friends again. Minako hugged Usagi furiously.

"Usagi-chan I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!" Usagi smiled.

"Don't worry Minako, everything is okay. You're better now?" She nodded, blushing. "Mamo-chan, I'm hungry, let`s eat!" Everyone started laughing.

"That`s my Usagi." Smiled Mamoru. When she sat, Usagi exchanged some knowing glances with Rei as she smiled back.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Yes or No?

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 5 – Yes or No?**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

And this is my attempt to make comedy story. This will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^

Here is the question? Yes or no? What do you think?^^

Sayuri

 **CHAPTER 5 – Yes or No?**

Few weeks passed since the most beautiful and awkward day for Tsukino Usagi. She couldn`t forget that fateful day events and tried to notice any change in her body or symptoms, but nothing. _'Maybe I'm not pregnant. I'm getting paranoid! I need to forget about it.'_

Mamoru found her lost in her thoughts as soon as he arrived home. He knew very well her expression.

"Usako, you're ok?" He sat on the couch beside her.

"Uh?... Oh yeah, everything is fine Mamo-chan." He looked at her seriously.

"Usako..." She looked down at her hands resting on her lap.

"I was thinking about uh... you know... that thing that uh..." Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's waist and pulled her onto his lap. She set her arms around his neck.

"About the baby?"

"There's no baby Mamo-chan! I don't feel anything, or any symptoms. I guess we'll have to wait a few more years." She kissed his cheek.

"You're sad, aren't you? I think we get used to the idea without knowing if it was true. You're sure you don't want a pregnancy test? Just to dispel doubts" He kissed her nose.

"No Mamo-chan. If I were pregnant, I would know." She kissed his neck.

"Ok. By the way, we agreed to go to the Shrine meeting everyone for lunch. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry, just let me find my purse!"

 **Hikawa Shrine**

Everyone were gathered at the table full of delicious snacks. Rei looked outwards rather thoughtful, after a reading through the sacred fire. _'Usagi is pregnant.'_

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" greeted a cheerful Usagi.

"Oh hey happy couple! Common, let's start our lunch!" Said Nephrite.

They sat and happened Usagi to sit beside Rei.

"You're okay Usagi-chan?" Rei whispered to Usagi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, about that... you know..." Rei whispered again.

"Oh that! Don't worry Rei, I'm not pregnant." She said quietly to make sure that no one heard her.

"Huh? But, you're sure?" _'I don't understand... I saw it on the fire...'_

"Totally Rei-chan. Don't worry, this will only happen a few years later." She blinked to her friend.

"You two! What are you whispering? Any secrets?" Minako asked, causing everyone to look at and Usagi and Rei.

"Minako?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah?"

"None of your business!"

"Evil pyro!" Rei and Minako laid their tongue out at each other and everyone laughed.

Later on, everyone ended up making their meal in peace. Afterwards, the girls were still gathered inside the temple while the guys were outside talking. The girls were recalling the most embarrassing situations each one experienced and they were laughing big time.

"Oh Minako! Just... stop! I can't stop laughing!" Usagi laid to the floor, rolling and trying to hold her laughing but in vain. Once she turned down on her stomach she felt a sudden pain.

"Ouch..." All stop laughing and turned to Usagi.

"You're ok?" Asked Ami.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably I just landed bad when I threw myself to the ground." She said, faking a smile. _'Weird, why my chest hurts?'_

Rei looked at her curiously. _'Maybe she's feeling something. I couldn't be wrong in my reading. I must be sure she is... Yes! And I just know how!'_ Rei got up quickly and ran to the kitchen. Past a few moments, she returned with pancakes. _'I`m sure she can`t stand this_ _smell.'_

"Pancakes at this time?! We just ate!" said Makoto.

Once the smell invaded the room, Usagi felt her stomach starting to spin. _'Oh my god what's this smell?! It's sickening! Easy, easy... breathe Usagi,_ _you can do it, you can handle.'_ To cope, she immediately grabbed a glass of water, ahead of her.

"Honestly Rei-chan, take this away! It's horrible! How could you think someone would eat this now?" Ami asked.

 _'Nani?! The others are more sickened than Usagi. It can't be...'_ Rei returned to the kitchen with the pancakes and thought of a new idea. _'Hum... not sickness. How about dizziness? Yes, that's it!_ _I'm a genius!_ _'_ Without anyone seeing, Rei tugged a heater where the girls couldn`t see it and turned it on, then closed the door to the outside. This was a few weeks after the anniversary of Usagi, early August, it means still summer. _'Now, I won't fail.' S_ he thought triumphantly.

Usagi began sweating and her body was extremely hot.

"Hey, it's so hot in here! Rei, open the door!" Rei glared Minako.

"Cough, cough... No Minako. I'm freezing, I must have caught a cold."

"Do you want a hot tea?" Asked Makoto

"Oh n-" Usagi stood up quickly. She was pale, sweating and her eyes were half-closed.

"Usagi!" Ami screamed worriedly.

"I'm... not... feeling... okay..." Usagi fainted.

"Oh shit, what happened?!" They all stood and knelt around Usagi, laying on the floor.

"Usagi, Usagiiiiii! She's not waking up! What's happening?" Said Minako.

Rei got up quickly and opened the door to the outside, catching the boys attention.

"Mamoru-san!" Mamoru dropped the drink in his hand. Something was not right. He ran inside the room and the others followed him. Immediately he saw Usagi laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Usako! What happened?"

"I don't know... Suddenly the room was a little hot and Usagi was pale, dizzy, unable to breathe and fell to the ground. I felt her pulse, she's just unconscious." Said Ami.

"Honey... Wake up please. Usako..." Mamoru touched her face. "Rei, a bed please! I need to lay her down." Mamoru stood up carrying Usagi in his arms.

"Sure, my room! Please follow me…"

Mamoru laid Usagi on the bed and turned to Rei.

"Bring me wet towels and tell Ami to come here, no one else."

"Sure, Mamoru-san."

Within seconds Ami appeared in the room with some wet towels.

"Mamoru-san, Rei told me you needed me here. Oh and I brought the wet towels."

"Thanks Ami, can you analyze Usagi with your computer? I want to make sure what's going on with her." Mamoru said as he placed the towels on Usagi's forehead.

"Sure but, you're suspecting something?" Ami says while was turning on the computer.

"Uh... Yeah, maybe." Ami looked at Mamoru seriously but decided not to insist further. Quickly she began to examine the body of her friend. Silence was interrupted by a noise. Her computer was signaling the analysis was completed.

"What does it say?" Asked Mamoru while Ami looked incredulously at the result.

"Ami!"

"Oh Mamoru-san I'm sorry... It's just, it says... that... Oh God, this is wrong..."

"What?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6 - You Got It!

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 6 – You Got It!**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

And this is my attempt to make comedy story. This will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^

To everyone who is following this story, a big thanks! Please let me know your opinion. Your support means so much to me!

Sayuri

 **CHAPTER 6 - You Got It!**

"She... She's pregnant!" Ami said in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Asked Mamoru.

"Yes! There is a second life's source in Usagi's body, small, but it's there." Mamoru smiled. "you don't seem surprised..."

"Yeah, I mean... Just a suspicion but yes... Long story. Ami, could you leave us alone? And please, don't tell the others."

"Sure." Ami said leaving Rei's room while Mamoru turned his attention to Usagi.

"Honey... wake up, come on." He kissed his girlfriend`s forehead.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi woke up.

"Hello Usako... Let me help you sit."

"What happened?" Mamoru kissed her cheek.

"You didn`t feel well and fainted. How you`re feeling now?" She grabbed her boyfriend`s hand.

"Just a little dizzy... I remember feeling extremely hot and couldn't breathe and..."

"Usako... Everything is fine now." He said with a big smile.

"Why you're smiling so much?!" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just happy..." He gently caressed her cheek.

"Uh?..."

"I asked Amy to analyze your body with her computer and you can't imagine what we found..."

"What?!" She asked, scared.

"You were wrong, my love..."

"I was wrong? But how- Oh my god! I'm pregnant?" Her eyes widened.

"Hai Usako! We're going to have a baby! Ami found a second life's source in your body, a very little one, but she's here..." Mamoru kissed Usagi's stomach.

"Oh Mamo-chan!..." She threw herself into her boyfriend's arms and they kissed passionately.

After a few minutes, Usagi decided to get up from bed.

"You're really okay? Don't want to rest a little more?"

"I'm fine Mamo-chan, let's meet them, they must be worried about us."

They went back to the room and everybody was screaming.

"HEY! What's going on?" Mamoru said breaking the fight.

"Usagi! How are you?" Minako hurried to her friend side.

"I'm fine now." she said smiling while squeezing Mamoru's hand.

"You guys didn't answer me, what happened? Why is everybody fighting?" Mamoru asked again.

"That baka Rei-chan, she turned on the heater purposely!" Makoto pointed the finger.

"What?! Is that true Rei?" Mamoru raised his angry voice.

"Mamoru-san, gomen! Yes, I turned on the heater but not on purpose... I mean, yes it was but I didn't want to do any harm... I just wanted to make sure..."

"Making sure on what?… What was your point?! She`s pregnant!" Everyone was shocked with Mamoru`s news.

"So it's true! Yes! I knew it!" Rei said enthusiastic.

"It's not funny Rei!..."

"Hey, Mamo-chan... it's fine, I'm okay now." Usagi said touching her fiance hand.

"I'm gonna be a auntie!" Minako exclaimed excitedly.

"And I'm gonna be a father!" Mamoru said lifting Usagi in his arms, bridestyle.

"Congratulations Mamoru!" The guys said.

"Oh yeah, you got it man!" added Kunzite winking at his friend and the couple blushed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Peace at Last? Maybe Not

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 7 – Peace at Last? Maybe Not**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

And this is my attempt to make comedy story. This will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^

You thought this story was near the end? No... Still a little far from the end ^^ More funny (and crazy) things to come! Please review

Sayuri

 **CHAPTER 7 – Peace at Last? Maybe Not**

 **IN MAMORU'S APARTMENT**

"Mamo-chan! Put me down!" The couple entered their apartment. Mamoru carried Usagi in his arms and closed the door behind him with his foot. He sat her on the couch.

"Now you're down." Mamoru smiled to his princess.

"Mamo-chan... I'm hungry..." She said, blushing. He laughed while Usagi laid down on the couch.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny..." He approached her and lifted her shirt up, exposing her flat stomach.

"What you're doing?" She looked down to him. He gently caressed her belly while planting small kisses along her stomach.

"I'm trying to feel the baby." She giggled.

"Baka Mamo-chan, there's nothing to feel but sure she's hungry!"

"I'll get dinner for my princesses" He said standing up and went to the kitchen.

After dinner, the two sat on the couch watching TV, cuddling.

"Usako... In a while your belly will start showing. I think it's best to schedule the wedding after the baby is born, what do you think? I don't want you stressed with preparations especially in these first months."

"I agree with you, it's better. But, we are forgetting one thing... We have to tell my parents." Mamoru gulped.

"Usako, your father will kill me when he finds out you're pregnant BEFORE we're married."

"Mamo-chan we're living together as a couple, what difference does it make?"

"None, but good luck on trying to convince your father." Mamoru said and Usagi stood quickly from the couch.

"WE will convince my father, Mamo-chan! I'm not breaking the news alone!" He reached for her hand.

"I'm jocking Usako! Of course I'm going with you! But you'll have to promise me one thing. You're not letting your father kill me, are you?"

"Well, he no longer has the shotgun in the house but that doesn't mean he won't kill you with his own hands!" She laughed at Mamoru's scared face.

"Usako! Will you allow our daughter to grow without a father?"

"Baka Mamo-chan, of course not honey! You're my husband!" Mamoru embraced Usagi.

"What a day... You're not sleepy?" Asked Mamoru.

"Not sleepy but tired... I'm going to change, I'll be right back. Wait for me, ne..." She gave a light kiss on Mamoru's lips.

A few minutes passed and then...

"MAMO-CHAN!" Mamoru frozed hearing Usagi's cry. He ran to the bathroom and opened the door seeing Usagi laying on the floor crying.

"Usako! What happened?" He knelt beside her. She lifted her little hand, with blood, up to his face.

"It hurts!" She screamed hugging her stomach with both hands. Mamoru didn't think twice and carried her in his arms towards his car. While driving to the nearest hospital, he held his girlfriend hand keeping telling her that everything was going to be fine.

 **ON THE HOSPITAL**

Once Usagi entered the hospital, a nurse took her to the emergency room and Mamoru went to the waiting room. He had no choice and called her parents, telling them the whole situation by telephone. He didn't know what could happen with Usagi and it was important that they knew everything. Fortunately, it was Ikuko who answered. She hung up the call saying they were on their way.

Some steps were heard just before the war started.

"YOU SICK MAN! You knocked up my little girl! How could you?! I'm going to kill you!" Kenji Tsukino launched himself to Mamoru squeezing his neck with both hands.

"Kenji! Stop it!" Ikuko said while trying to take Kenji's hands from Mamoru's neck.

"Sir... please, stop..." Mamoru said trying to be as civilized as possible.

"What were you thinking?! You two are not even married! As soon you both end up living together, she got pregnant! I should have known I couldn't trust you!" Screamed Kenji.

"What's going on here! This is a Hospital, I will not tolerate this behavior!" A doctor came into the waiting room.

"Help... he's trying to kill me..." Choked Mamoru.

"Dad is going to jail! I need to see this!" Laughed Shingo.

"Stop Shingo, don't talk about your father like that!" Screamed Ikuko.

"Sir, I'm telling you to stop!" 3 nurses came to help and managed to take Kenji far from Mamoru. But Kenji kept trying to free himself from the several hands holding him back. "Sir, I will not warn you again. Stop now or I'll give you a sedative!"

"Kenji stop! What our daughter will think of your behavior, she will not forgive you!" Then Kenji turned to the doctor.

"My daughter! Where she is?!" He screamed at the doctor while grabbing him by the shirt collar. In that moment, a nurse arrived with a syringe.

"Sir, I warned you." The doctor said impaling the syringe to Usagi`s father arm causing him to fall in a deep sleep very quickly. "Madam, I'm sorry but your husband gave me no other choice. We can't allow a fighting here. This is a hospital." The doctor said to Ikuko.

"I totally understand doctor. He exceed all the limits today. You're ok Mamoru? I'm so sorry!" The nurses carried Kenji to a room.

"I'm fine Ms. Tsukino. Don't worry." Mamoru said smiling to his future mother in law. "Uh... Doctor, my fiance, her name is Usagi Tsukino, she's pregnant and she was admitted to the emergency with a blood loss. Please, could you know how she is?" Mamoru asked the Doctor.

"Sure. Wait here I'll be right back."

Several minutes passed and the Doctor returned.

"Doctor! How's my daughter?" Asked Ikuko.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She had a little bleeding which is normal during the first month of the pregnancy. She's awake and resting now."

"And the baby?" Asked a concerned Mamoru.

"The baby is fine and by the way she asked for her fiance. Care to follow me Sir?" Asked the Doctor.

"Sure!"

Once Mamoru entered Usagi's room, he sat on the bed and kissed her softly.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi said looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh, Usako..." Usagi wraped her arms around his neck and noticed a few red marks there.

"What happened?!" Usagi asked, dumbfounded.

"Your father... Well, I had to call your parents and tell them everything because I didn't know if you or the baby were fine and... well he just tried to kill me..."

"WHAT?!"

"Honey, it's okay. Now he's sleeping, the doctors gave him a sedative." He said caressing her arm.

"Okay?! It's not okay! When he wake up, I'll be the one to kill him! How could he?!"

"Usako, just forget about it. What matters is that you and the baby are fine. I couldn't be more happy."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8 - All in the Family

**A Proposal to Remember**

 **CHAPTER 8 – All in the Family**

 **Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!**

And this is my attempt to make comedy story. This will get a little crazy... Hope you like it. Please let me know! ^^

 **To James Birdsong:** Thank you ^^

Sayuri

 **CHAPTER 8 – All in the Family**

Usagi's hospital room door opened revealing her mother.

"Oh my baby girl! How you're feeling?" Ikuko asked.

"Ssshhh Mommy, Mamo-chan is sleeping... He's so tired. I can't believe what dad did to him! What's his problem anyway?! He could have killed him!" Usagi said angry.

"Honestly, I don't know what possessed him to do it... You know you father character ne? I still cannot believe it, feel so ashamed..." Ikuko said, sitting on Usagi's bed.

"As soon as he wake up, I want to talk to him! I will not allow him to behave like this with my future husband and the father of my baby." Usagi said looking to Mamoru, still sleeping in a chair.

"Of course not darling, I take care of him, don't worry. And you can't be upset with these situations. Oh my baby girl, I'm so happy for you and Mamoru! Me, a grandmother!" Ikuko pulled her daughter for a hug.

"Oh Mom... I knew I could count on you!" They hugged as another figure entered the room.

"Usagi, darling?" Kenji asked. His clothes were all rumpled and his glasses were upside down.

"Kenji please, our daughter is resting!" Ikuko angrily faced her husband.

"I just want to talk to her. Usagi... " Kenji approached his daughter.

"Dad, I'm very upset with you. How could you do such scene?!" Kenji's face was full of guilty and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Usagi... I'm so sorry! When your mother told me you're pregnant and in the hospital, I snapped! Couldn't control my anger. Please forgive me!" He said holding his daughter's hands.

"I'm here in a hospital bed and you were trying to kill Mamoru! Really?! You will apologize to him..."

"Sure darling... I'm not proud of my behavior." He said looking down.

"Of course you're not Kenji! Today you're going to sleep on the couch. That's your punishment." Ikuko said turning her face to the side, avoiding looking at her husband.

"Ikuko honey, please! Don't need to go that far! Our daughter apologized me! Honey..."

"No nothing Tsukino Kenji! SHE apologized you, not me!"

"Usako?..." Mamoru said waking up with the noise.

"Seriously, can I have some peace?! I can't take any more arguments! Dad... just apologize to him now, please."

"Usako please, calm down..." Mamoru said kissing her forehead.

"She's right, It's all my fault... Mamoru-san, please accept my sincere apologies." Kenji said, facing his future son-in-law.

"It's okay Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru said smiling.

"No more Mr. Tsukino, you're family now! Come on boy, give me a hug!" He quickly pulled Mamoru for a hug.

"Mom... Dad is scaring me... You're sure he's okay?!"

"Don't worry baby, he`s under control. I have him in a short leash!" Ikuko said winking to her daughter.

 **MAMORU AND USAGI APARTMENT (a month later)**

Usagi was in her daily cleanings wearing tracksuit pants and a wide sweater that reached a little above her belly button. One of the the wide sleeves keep falling bellow her shoulder. Her hair was tied up in a large ponytail. As the sweater was short, a small bulge was exposed. The music was loud and Usagi was dancing and singing while cleaning. One of the songs from her Cd had a little more sexy tune and Usagi decided to try a sensual dance, imagining doing it for her Mamo-chan. She throw the dust cloth onto the couch and started moving her hips into to the music.

Her hands caressed her body's curves and in a swift motion, she took the sweater off, tossing it in the air and throwing it to the side. Wearing only a sports bra, she applied more sensual movements with her waist. Concentrated on the music and with her back to the front door, she didn't hear it opening. Two figures were completely shocked by the scene in front of them. Mamoru hurriedly stopped the music as he saw that his fiance was prepared to take her bra off. Usagi turned around.

"Mamo-chan! You're home early! I was preparing a sensual dance for us tonight. Look at me honey!" As quickly she tried get her top off.

"Usako! Stop!"

"What yo-"

"Konbanwa, Usagi-chan!" Someone said behind Mamoru. Her eyes widened.

"Motoki! Oh, shit!" She grabbed her sweater and ran to her room, slamming the door.

"Wow... I didn't knew THAT Usagi" Mamoru smiled.

"Don't tell me about it... She changed a lot but now, with the pregnancy, she is... with even more desire." Mamoru confessed, blushing. "Well, for me it's great, but... Uh, Motoki, I'm sorry for this scene. That woman is a walking surprise."

"I didn't mind watching it!" Mamoru glared Motoki.

"Gomen! Do all women, when they get pregnant, act like this?" Mamoru laughed.

"Hmm probably..." Mamoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I should start thinking about extending the family…" Said Motoki laughing out loud.

"Motoki! Shame on you! Wanting to have a baby just to satisfy your sexual desires!" said Usagi appearing in the living room with her sweater on.

"Usagi-chan... It was a joke! Gomen!" She approached her friend carefully.

"A joke?! You are so insensitive! If Reika heard you..."

"Now this is another pregnancy "symptom": mood swings. And this one is particularly dangerous... when she gets angry." Said Mamoru pointing to his fiance.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi glared Mamoru.

"I think I changed my mind! Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have some things... Uh... Bye!" Motoki said leaving the apartment.

"Seriously, Mamo-chan, and I'm the weird one?" Mamoru smiled and pushed her towards his embrace.

"Yeah, but you're MY sweet weird one!" He kissed her passionately until the two were breathless. "Now tell me, what was about that dance?… You`re getting so naughty..."

"Mamo-chan, don't say that..." She said blushing.

"You amaze me honey... A couple minutes ago you are a sensual dancer and now you're blushing! That`s why I love you, you know?" She laughed. He knelt in front of her, giving a kiss on her bulge. "I have not greeted you yet, my baby. Hello little one, I love you too..." She giggled.

"Oh Mamo-chan! It tickles!" He looked up at her with mischievous eyes.

"Oh, really? We'll see that!" He stood up taking her in his arms, running towards their bedroom.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaaaannn! You bad boy!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
